


Conversations You Won't Remember

by bowsofwrath



Series: A Regular Guy [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, No One Is Perfect, Sleep Deprivation, Spencer can't sleep, assholes being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: Takes place during the night in "PS You Snore"Jeremy sat up “do you want something for the pain?”“No!  No narcotics, no pain killers.”“I was thinking more like Tylenol, but okay” Jeremy said.  He could tell the small amount of sleep the FBI agent had not done much for his mental state.





	

Soft hiccupping sobs woke Jeremy around a quarter to one. It had been a little over two hours since his boyfriend Spencer Reid had shown up at his apartment sleep deprived and lost. He reached over to lay a comforting hand on the shoulder of the shaking lump in bed next to him. That shoulder jerked away.

“Spence…are you okay? What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked.

Spencer rolled over to face him. Jeremy couldn’t see the other man’s face in the dark. “Everything hurts” he mumbled between tears.

Jeremy sat up “do you want something for the pain?”

“No! No narcotics, no pain killers.”

“I was thinking more like Tylenol, but okay” Jeremy said. He could tell the small amount of sleep the FBI agent had not done much for his mental state. 

“I can’t sleep” Spence said, his voice miserable. “I’m too tired to sleep and I can’t stop thinking.” He ran his hands through his hair his arms flopping back down to the mattress. “I wish I was more like you.”

“What?” Jeremy was thoroughly confused. It was late, he was tired as well and nothing that had come out of the mouth of the crying man in his bed was making much sense. Truth be told his patience was wearing thin.

“You just don’t know, Jay. The things you worry about…You’re cute.”

“I’m cute?” Jeremy asked.

“Your biggest fear is losing your nieces in a crowded mall or amusement park, but you don’t know why.”

“I know why Spence.” Jeremy did know why he was afraid of losing them. The three and five year old girls were the most important people in his life. “I don’t want them dead.”

“They would be lucky to be dead” Spencer said. He sounded like he had stopped crying and was starting to slur his words. “If you saw half the things I’ve seen you’d know. They could be held and tortured for hours or days. That’s just the beginning. They could be sold into human trafficking or be held as sex slaves.” Spencer held up his hands as he counted terrible fates on his finger.

“You think my worst fear is cute?” He couldn’t really help being a bit offended by that. Who tells you your worst fear is cute? “What kind of condescending bullshit is that?” Jeremy had only told Spencer about that in hopes maybe the doctor would let him in on a few details about himself. All he got was a vague story about being afraid of the dark.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Jay.”

“Okay, please just stop. I’m tired. You’re sleep deprived. You might as well be drunk. Just roll over.” With a few pushes and a pull he managed to get Spencer onto his stomach. Jeremy put his hand under Spencer’s shirt and began to rub up and down his spine in long strokes. 

“I’m sorry” Spencer said. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t want anything to happen to your nieces either”

“I know. Go to sleep. You won’t remember this in the morning.”

“I remember everything. I tired. I tried so hard.” Spencer let out a shuddering breath. “It’s just… there are somethings worse than death. I know. I died.”

“That sounds like something to talk about another time.” Truth was Jeremy didn’t think he wanted to hear that story. Maybe he would someday but after three months of dating, not so much. 

Spencer never said much about the specifics of his job. The few times he tried to approach the subject with Spencer the conversation was either redirected or he wound up with a lap full of very amorous FBI agent. Jeremy may not be a behavioral expert but he could tell a diversionary tactic when he was blown by one.

More snoring reached through his thoughts. Jeremy kept petting Spencer like a large cat, hoping it kept him asleep this time. He became drowsy himself. He shifted over and placed a soft kiss on the back of the other man’s neck. 

“You gotta meet me half way at some point babe.” He said softly. Maybe it might take root in Spencer’s subconscious that he could talk to his boyfriend about the things that bothered him. Spencer wasn’t alone and Jeremy wished he would act like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been fighting with the next story in this series for a year. It doesn't wan to be written. So I wrote this.


End file.
